


Why the Universe belongs to Billy Kaplan's Thighs by Teddy Altman

by glitterandlube



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube





	Why the Universe belongs to Billy Kaplan's Thighs by Teddy Altman

  
____spacer____

Billy and Teddy. Valium for the Cynical Fangirl Heart

Billy slides his hand up Teddy's arm, fascinated with the flashes of green between his fingers. Teddy mouths at Billy's neck and licks at his jaw line as he moves his hips. Billy's eyes are so blue when Teddy glances up, he can see the love flow through them as he leans up to kiss Billy's mouth. Every time they touch, Teddy swears it's just as potent as the first time. It's hard to let go when Billy's light shines at him.

Billy sighs, and moves his hands up Teddy's back, he smiles when Teddy shivers as sparks dance up both their bodies. The first time they did this, Billy shouted out the lights in the entire building along with his orgasm. Teddy, who in his head had immediately named this 'happy time between Billy's thighs,' had been a little smug. Eli hadn't been very amused, but Kat had thrown back her head and laughed as Billy blushed.

Teddy groans as Billy shifts underneath him, he can tell Billy is getting closer, because he starts to tug on Teddy's hair, and his hips move faster, pushing Teddy deeper inside him. Teddy moves his hand under the small of Billy's back and holds him right where he wants him and moves faster, a little harder, rougher thrusts to make Billy start gasping.

The springs on the bed are loud in the room as they both move to the same place. Teddy buries his face in Billy's neck, and Billy's fingers tighten on his skin as he cries out. Teddy follows him into the white hot blackness as the lights blow out in the room. The wires sizzle around them as they both pant their way back down to Earth. Teddy blindly moves up to Billy's mouth, kissing him hard, and wet, never wanting to move from this spot.


End file.
